


Nieregularna orbita

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"





	

Zdawało się, że Mycroft krąży po nieregularnej orbicie. 

Były momenty, kiedy Holmes odcinał się od niego. Greg, wiedząc jaką Mycroft ma pracę starał się nie zajmować mu czasu, nie dzwonić pierwszy. Czekał więc niecierpliwie na ruch młodszego mężczyzny, który to długo nie nadchodził. Jakby Mycroft się rozmyślił co do ich relacji.

A potem nagle przyjeżdżał po niego pod budynek NSY i zapraszał go na kolację, która kończyła się śniadaniem na Pall Mall, pośpiesznym ubieraniem, by zdążyć na komisariat, i rzuconym w biegu “Do zobaczenia jutro, kochany”.

Greg nie marzył o niczym innym, tylko o tym, by ta orbita się ustabilizowała.


End file.
